Fellows of the Creed
by TheEclipsed
Summary: The story of Ezio Auditore and the care of his fellow creed members. All characters belong to the creators. This is rated M for violence, language and later of course nudity etc.
1. Chapter One: Destiny Meets

**Destiny meets**

It was still nice weather in Italy this time of year and Giovanni was going through some papers and tending to matters. He wasn't young but he wasn't old either. Giovanni looked to Ezio, "I have someone I would like you to meet, "he smiled as he said it, "but only if, provided, you have the time of course." It was a gentle but light tease to his son. Ezio now seventeen looked over to his father, he had been staring at the paintings his father had kept in his office study. "Oh, and who might that be?" He asked it with a smile of his own that was pure devil may cry. His father smiled at that, "an associate of mine." He moved closer to the door, "you know him already actually, though you haven't seen him since you were both nine years old, and running amuck, learning the roof tops of Florence."

He opened the door to the right, "Gabriel." He called softly down the hall. A young man of seventeen came in with red hair, it was mid length. Gabriel's bangs streaked and had extremely blue-green eyes. He gave a charismatic grin as he looked to Ezio. "Hello Ezio," he grinned. There was a young woman with him with red blond hair and very green eyes. She was five eight to Gabriel's nearly six foot. The woman was their age but she wasn't related to Gabriel. He wore the same colors as her of green and tan with white. "Oh," he gestured to the woman and showed her off to them.

"This is my fidanzato (fiance) Bella O'riely. Her family and mine have a bit of alliance," he smirked.

Ezio strode with grace and confidence to embrace his friend. "It's good to see you Gabriel!" He turned though to the introduction of his lady and turned full attention to her, taking Bella's hand as he kissed it, "it's nice to meet you Madonna." She blushed but couldn't help but smile at his charm. "The Costa family has decided it best to move back to Florence," he smiled. He gave his father a glance and Giovanni traded it before looking at Ezio, who was too busy being a charmer. "Your father has graciously decided to put us put till they get here from Froli." Gabriel smirked more and leaned kissing his fiancé before leaving her to the attendance of his mother Maria and sister Claudia. Giovanni left with them offering his arms to his wife and guest.

Gabriel walked with Ezio, "we are going to marry before her parents get here," his tone was full of calculative mischief. "So…that means I need a best man. Now if only I could find someone up to the task." He looked secretively at him but in an obvious way not hiding it, "think you're up for the task?" He had to grin as he looked at him.

Ezio on the other hand smiled and gave a light bow, "It would be an honor my friend." They clapped each other on the shoulder. Gabriel seemed a bit relieved. "Truth be told her Padre hate me. I'm taking away his Irish rose and besides, I'm trouble." He chuckled, "but Bella has refused to leave me, despite what they say to her." He had a gentle but wistful look. "She wants to settle and have a family, for an Irish girl she seems to love Italy more." He walked with him down the street to where the people thinned out. When no one was around he ran and up against the wall to turn as he pushed off coiling his body to help in his turn, catching the groove and climbed up, looking to Ezio. Chuckling as he did so, "you still know how, don't you?" He teased then took off, running over the roofs just like when they were children, but his strides were stronger. He had been running roofs in Froli, or so it seemed.

Ezio watched his childhood friend; he smirked, "of course." He said to himself and without a second thought he ran up some crates, catching a sign and pulling himself up and jumping from a window, the to a roof, running across a rooftop. He caught up to his old friend, and jumped from one roof to the other, taking a wide lead ahead of Gabriel. Ezio could hear him laugh as he moved in race with him.

Taking a left from the towers of the Palazzo Vecchio and the Bargello, past the cathedral and back around, both were soon out of breath before it was done, he laughed having been beaten by Ezio. Barely. Both enjoyed the evening, he learned Gabriel wanted to marry Bella, so he couldn't be taken from him, that way their families couldn't have a say because under his witness and under the eyes of god. They would be joined by law. Yet they didn't want to start a family for another couple of years, only once he got his own business off the ground of the trade, he could get from his marriage with Bella.

It was rare to have wares from Ireland, they were considered exotic. The wedding was going to be simple, and it was. Ezio found she was very faithful to Gabriel, and loved things that were simple; she didn't care as long as she could be with her first love. A crime in the eyes of most nobles, the peace was beautiful but like all things in life it didn't last. The tragedy and betrayal happened.

The murder of the Auditore's.

The occupants of the platform erected in the square of the Piazza Della Signoria were none other than his father and his brothers. All chained, beyond them on the tall construction of a heavy crossbeam were three nooses suspended, waiting. He had arrived in the mood of anxious optimism; the feelings of relief in knowing that his family was going to be safe quickly vanished in his mind as he tried to get even closer. He noticed that a tall man, a Spaniard by dress and face with his complexion, was ranging the mass of people with his piercing eyes. But Ezio didn't know who he was, and yet he stirred something in his memory. But why?

The Gonfaloniere was resplendent as ever in his robes of office, raising his arms to quite the crowd who instantly fell under the spell of authority. His voice loud and booming, carrying over the huge courtyard, the claustrophobia threatening to overwhelm him. "Giovanni Auditore," the voice had command to it but failed, to Ezio, to conceal a note of fear. "You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

His father was not one to be quiet even at the surprise on his face, "yes, you have it all in the documents that were delivered to you, last night!" Alberti smirked and played it off at once, "I know of no such documents, Auditore." Ezio saw at once that this was a show-trail, but he couldn't understand what looked like deep treachery on Alberti's part. Unable to control himself, "IT'S A LIE!" His voice was drowned by the roar of the crowd. He struggled with everyone, pushing them, fighting them to get closer. Shoving the angry citizens aside, there were too many of them, trapped in their midst.

"The evidence against you has been amassed and examined. It is irrefutable. In the absence of any proof to the contrary, I am bound by my office to pronounce you and your accomplices, Federico and Petruccio, and – in absentia- your son Ezio- _guilty_ of the crime you stand accused of." The pause made the crowd fall more silent. "I hereby sentence you all to death, the sentence to be carried out immediately!"

The crowd roared, amused and excited for the sight of bloodshed and violence. Alberti signaled the hangman who had already prepared the nooses, his two assistants took little Petruccio first, he was fighting back tears to the gallows unable to have strength to physically fight off is assailants. The rope was soon placed around his neck as he prayed rapidly, the attendant priest shaking Holy Water on his head.

The executioner pulled a lever set into the scaffold, the boy suddenly dangled, kicking the air until he was still, the life chocked from his small body that not even Ezio could yell anymore; barely believe the images of his mind. "No, God, please no!" His words were choked in his throat, loss overcame everything. Frederic next, bellowing innocence of his family, physically struggling in vain to break loose from the guards. The guards wrestled him towards the gallows, even with Ezio beside himself he strove desperately forward again, saw the solitary tear roll down is father's ashen cheek.

His older brother and best friend jolted at the rope's end, taking longer for him to leave the world that their frail brother Petruccio, but in vain for he too was swaying still from the gallows. The sound of the wooden crossbeam creaking in the silence. Silent because Giovanni Auditore was shouting, his voice full of venom of denied vengeance and hate. "It is you! You, who are the traitor, Umberto! You, one of my closest associates and friends, in whom I entrusted my life! And I am a fool! I did not see that you are one of _THEM!_" His voice rose with his anguish and rage that Ezio could only stop and stare. "You may take our lives this, but mark this – we will have _yours_ in return!"

There was nothing but deep silence only interrupted by the murmur of the priest giving prayer. Giovanni Auditore walked with dignity to the gallows and commended his soul to the last great adventure it would travel on. He was too shocked to feel the grief at first, and then it was like a great iron fist slammed into him. The trap door opened below Giovanni, he could no longer help himself. "FATHER!" he cried, his voice cracked.

Instantly the Spaniard had his eyes on him, as if supernatural about his vision he picked him out in the thong. Everything slowed as if in slow motion, he saw the Spaniard lean towards Alberti, whispers and pointing. "Guards!" shouted Alberti, pointing as well. "There! That's another one of them! Seize him!" Ezio muscled through the crowd and smashing his fists into anyone who stood barring his way before they could restrain him.

Acting on instinctive drive within him he wrenched free and drew his sword with one hand, grabbing any guards by the throat with the other. His reaction had been far faster than even the guard had anticipated, and before he could bring his arms up to defend himself he tightened his grip on both throat and sword, in one swift punching movement he ran the guard through, slicing the sword in the body as he drew it out so that the man's intestines spilled from under his tunic on the cobblestones.

Ezio threw the guards body aside turning to the rostrum, fixing Alberti with his eyes all the rage swiftly came fourth. "I will kill you for this!" he screamed, voice straining with hatred and soaring rage. Other guards were closing in. His instinct for survival taking over, he sped away from them, away towards the comparative safety of the narrow streets beyond the square. He was dismayed as he saw more guards, swift on their feet, rushing to cut him off.

They confronted each other at the edge of the square, two facing him, blocking his retreat, others closing from behind. He fought them both frantically. An unlucky parry from one knocked his sword out of his hand. He feared that this was the end, turning to flee from his attackers. Before he could find his feet, something happened that astonished him. From the narrow street he was making for, and was within a few feet of, a roughly dressed man appeared. With lightning speed he came up on the two guards from behind, his long dagger cut deep under the pits of their sword arms, it tore through tendons and rendered them useless.

He moved so fast that he could scarcely follow the movements, even as he tried and retrieved the young man's fallen sword and threw it to him. He suddenly recognized him, the smell and stench of onions and garlic. "Get out of here," he said, and he was gone. Ezio plunged down the street, ducking out of it to go down alleys, and lanes he knew intimately from his nightly forays with Federico. Hue and cry behind him fading fast. Heading down for the river, taking off even quicker, the assassin's garb flowing out behind him as he ran, trying to keep his head down and watch for danger.

Not even stopping at dead end streets, he hopped up onto a ledge and pulled himself over into an opened window. The lady of the house screamed as he burst out through another window and leapt to some scaffolding, pulling himself up onto another roof and then another, having climbed up to the top of the tower. He saw his pursuers continuing to follow him. Noticing a cart with hay, he leapt in it from height of the tower, disguising himself and guards went the other way. His heart raced in his ears and he fought the panic gripping at his soul. Other guards got tripped up and met the end of a blade and he saw a flash of red hair and blue eyes. Gabriel pulled him from the hay and pushed him also in similar garb. "GO! I will cover you, go to where is safest and stay there!"

Urged and encouraged and he ran until he found refuge in a disused watchman's shack behind one of the warehouses belonging to Cristina's father. In this day and hour Ezio Auditore ceased to be a boy and became a man. Responsibility weighed on him now, the responsibility to avenge and correct the hideous wrongs that had befallen them on his shoulders like some kind of heavy cloak. He slumped down on a pile of discarded sacks, feeling his whole body begin to shake. The world had just been torn apart; he broke down- unable to control the pouring out of sorrow, fear and hatred. Soon several hours had passed and he uncovered his face- eyes bloodshot and run through with an unbending vengeance.

Ezio knew then his former life was over, the boy was gone forever. Now his life was forged, forged for once with purpose and one purpose alone- revenge…


	2. Chapter 2: The Mistress

**The Mistress**

After visiting Christina he left on the south bank of the Arno, near the Porta San Nicolo, Ezio found a bleak place where bodies were arranged into a huge gaping pit. A couple of sorry looking guards, maybe recruits, patrolled nearby, even dragging their halberds as much as carrying them. Yet the sight of their uniforms aroused anger within Ezio but he stilled his temper and eased his storm, there had been enough death for one night. There was no point in killing country boys who stumbled into this life for better pay to support families back home. Yet his heart caught in his chest at the sight of his father and brothers' bodies lying near the edge of the pit, still with their nooses round their scorched necks. Ezio waited and sure enough one of them fell asleep and he moved in and carried the corpses away to the open boat he had prepared loaded with brushwood.

Around the third hour as the first faint light of dawn was already bleaching on the eastern horizon his task was complete. Ezio stood by himself upon the bank, watching as the boat bearing his beloved kinsmen's bodies caught aflame and drifted slowly with the current towards the sea. Watching until the very light of the fire faded and flickered away into the distance…

Ezio made his way back into the city, his resolve hardened with each step as he overcame his grief. There was too much to do now to just run, he returned to the watchtower to rest that he had found the previous day. Ezio made himself as comfortable as he could. Even a little bit of sleep wouldn't be denied him but even as he got that fragile moment of sleep, Cristina would not leave his taunting thoughts or haunting dreams. Yet Ezio didn't see the person walking on the roof who stopped in the mouth of the guard shack watchtower. The hooded man watched the fatigued sleeping Ezio, vibrant green eyes catching in the light. The eyes of Gabriel Costa…

Ezio woke and got a faint shiver down his spine, he felt as if eyes were upon him in some way, though Gabriel was long gone and hidden away, yet never too far to watch over Ezio or the hiding place of his beloved. Bella was safe because he had made it so, she didn't have the strength for such endeavors to be out right now and he worried that her illness might be something else but at the back of his mind he felt it wasn't something dangerous. Gabriel had seen Ezio defend himself and realized sharply that the life of an Assasino was new to him. "Giovanni…why did you wait too long?" He whispered to himself, shaking his head.

Ezio moved onto the roof to get down to the streets, he knew the general whereabouts of the house of Annetta's sister, but he had never been there, let alone hadn't met her sister Paola, but Annetta had been his wet-nurse, and he knew that if he could trust no one else, he could trust her. He wondered if she knew what had happened to his family, and if so if she had told his mother and sister. Approaching the house with great care and using the indirect route he covered the distance where he could by running or at a crouch over rooftops in order to avoid the busy streets where he was sure Uberto Alberti had men searching for him. He couldn't rid himself of two thoughts, Alberti's treachery and the thought that he was being followed. What faction had his father refereed to on the gallows anyway? What could make Alberti, a trusted family acquaintance; bring about the death of one of his closest allies?

Paola's house lay in a street just north of the cathedral, Ezio knew, yet when he got there he didn't know which one it was. There were only a few signs hanging here and there from the fronts of the buildings to identify them, Ezio couldn't afford to loiter around in case he was recognized. Getting frustrated he was about to depart when he froze, there was Annetta herself, she was coming from the direction of the Piazza San Lorenzo. He pulled his hood down more so that his face was shadowed so no one could see him without directly getting close and looking bent down and up to see inside. It was gratifying to Ezio that she was safe and even more so when he got down to the street that she gave no sign of recognition to him. A few yards on, he doubled back and fell into step just behind her.

"Annetta-"He whispered it; she didn't turn around though she barely flinched from being startled. "Ezio. You're safe." Ezio wanted to laugh at the word safe as he couldn't help but reflect on last night but he didn't say otherwise. "I wouldn't say that. Are my mother and sister…?" Annetta couldn't help but barely smile, "They are protected. Oh, Ezio, your poof father, and Federico. And" – she stifled a sob- "little Petruccio. I have just come from San Lorenzo. I lit a candle to San Antonio for them. They say the Duke will be here soon. Perhaps-"Ezio cut her off, "Does Maria know what happened?" He found himself holding his breath as he awaited the answer. "We thought it best to keep that from them." Ezio felt at least a shimmer of relief.

"That's for the best; I'll tell them when the time is right." Ezio nodded more to himself that to Annetta who couldn't see him. "Will you take me to go see them; I couldn't identify her house from the shops." Annetta looked around for a moment, "I'm going there now, just follow me." Ezio watched her slowing his steps a little so some distance was gained between them but not too much. Ezio hid and hid well but he didn't see the man following him in the same manner. Gabriel had seen him and smiled recognizing Annetta but he didn't relax watching the crowds and people.

The house she entered had the grim, fortress-like façade of so many of the grander Florentine buildings, but once inside it was another story. It was not what he had expected. It was a richly decorated parlour of great size, and high-ceilinged. Dark, and filled with closeness, velvet hangings in dark reds and deep browns covered the walls, interspersed with oriental tapestries that depicted scenes of unequivocal luxury and sexual pleasure, the room itself was illuminated by candlelight. Before he could finish looking around someone touched his shoulder. Turning sharply he stared back into vibrant blue green eyes and his heart skipped a moment. "Gabriel," he breathed.

Gabriel offered a smile taking down his hood and embraced Ezio as he did the same. "Come inside." He led Ezio inside, past women with their plunging neckline dresses and their lavish daybeds. They went up the stairs to the den area, an elegant woman who seemed to be perhaps in her late thirties walked towards them, though she looked ten years younger, she was still elegant and beautiful as any principessa and better dressed then most. She has a veiled sadness to her eyes which somehow increased the sexual charge she transmitted that even Ezio despite himself and his thoughts found himself stirred. She reached out a bejeweled fingered hand to him.

"My sister speaks very highly of you Messer Auditore, now I can see why." She smiled secretively. Ezio blushed though he tried not to, he couldn't help himself. "Ah Gabriel…you are safe, what of your beloved Bella?" He gave her a kind smile, "She is fine, she is no longer ill as well." He turned Ezio sharply that he found himself facing Claudia who was coming for them and he ran to hug her and greet her.

Gabriel watched the reunion and leaned against the stair railing to look at Paola. "He needs to be trained, he knows nothing." He looked back at Ezio. "He wasn't raised with the Creed and the secret died with Giovanni, it needs to be rekindled. I will go to his Uncle and prepare but you must show him how to survive till the time is right." He looked to her and she was watching Ezio, her dark eyes smoldering in calculation. "Oh I will teach him."

*Italian Translation:

1. Assasino: Assassin

2. Principessa: Princess


End file.
